We will fight
by Aathikah
Summary: What if Lily still had cancer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- we will fight**

Hey everyone..this is the first time am writing a fanfic about Rufly so forgive me if things are out of place..if anyone is expecting only Rufly scenes then im sorry there is Serena, Nate, and almost all the other characters involved too.

What if Lily still had cancer? And William wasn't trying to give her fake cancer because he wanted her back? My story is about that and I am going start off from the part where William is back and Rufus and Lily have their small talk .. I am not very knowledgeable about cancer so forgive me if certain things related to cancer are wrong. Thankyou!

R: Lily talk to me

L: I was scared, I was more scared than I have ever been and telling you, I mean to see the look on you face I couldn't bear it and when Will said that the minute people start treating you like you are sick specially your loved ones that your body starts to listen to it and I guess I used that as an excuse because I knew that the minute I told you it would become so real.

R: so Will told you not to tell me.

L: everything that he has done and everything he has said has worked

R: I know and that's all that's important- Rufus said with a smile and forced Lily to smile seeing the beautiful smile on his and rubbed his hair and placed her lips on his. ( I know I copied this but this is how I wanted to start my story)

L: I love you Rufus and I dint think you would be so calm after hearing about my sickness.

R: I am calm because I know that I am not going to lose you. I lost you over a decade ago and now I am not going to lose you again . I am not letting cancer get in between our relationship and spoil my mood. I love you Lily and our love is so strong that we are going fight your sickness together and win.

L: I am so sorry for hurting you and choosing money over you.

R: forget about it , what matters is that now we are together and we are not going to let cancer come in our way.

L: I know- lily said getting more closer to Rufus and kissing him again more passionately this time and deepening the kiss never wanting to let him go. And falls over him making him fall on the sofa and lying beside him and placing her head on his chest and hugging him. She was so happy to be with him after leaving him to get her check up done and he was so happy to have her back but a part of him was feeling guilty that he couldn't be with her when her check up was getting done. Thinking about each other they fell asleep on the sofa.

Serena was on the elevator to Chucks room thinking about what just happened with her mo and her dad being back. She spent almost the whole summer trying to fond for him and now he was here she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She has a mix of emotions, happy because he is here , sad because he never tried to find her or contact her, angry because she was the one who tried to find him.

Chuck: look who is here, after going to , where did you go? Right not my problem, I was actually speaking for Nate, never mind- he then entered the elevator and Serena rolled her eyes and walked out.

She dint know what she could tell Nate, she dint know if she should tell him that her mother is sick or she should tell him that her dad is back and she doesn't know how she feels about it.

S: hey!  
>N: Hi!<p>

S: how have you been?

N: listen what's going on with you? You leave me with Carter and now you come here acting like nothing is wrong? You think im a fool?

S: Carter? Who told you I left with carter?

N: Jenny said you left with Carter

S: I did leave with him but I left him in the middle of the and continued my journey and I even left a message with Jenny!

N: message? She dint say me anything!  
>S: that not my problem, all I know is I told her to tell er that I will explain you everything<p>

N: you expect me to believe that if you told that to Jenny she wouldn't tell me?

S: that's certainly what I want tyou to believe  
>N: I need to be alone and stop blaming Jenny<p>

S: Nate?  
>N: get out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
>The rays of the sun fell on the faces of Lily and Rufus, and made them open their eyes slowly at the same time.<br>R: good morning L: good morning honey-she kissed him on the lips while saying it.  
>R: how are you feeling? L: im feeling just perfect next to my husband R: what do you want to eat?<br>L: your famous waffles- she said giving the sweetest smile he has ever seen and at that very moment he dint want to let her go. Ever Rufus thought kissing his wifes forehead L: I cant believe we fell asleep on the sofa!  
>R: I know, who thought Lily Humphrey would be one to sleep without her comfortable bed?<br>L: I was comfortable enough beside you- which made both of them smile R: ok, lets get up before the kids come finding for us- kissed her lips and got up and left to shower.

Serena was hurting and she was walking on the streets thinking about what happened last night. How can Nate take Jenny s side? How can Jenny do this to me? All she did was be nice to her step sister.. but she knew she couldn t think about all this when her own mother was battling with her life and headed towards the pent house.

L: hmmm .. something smells just great, Good morning Eric and Jenny- she said walking down the stairs.  
>E: good morning!<br>J: Good morning!  
>E: mom how are you feeling? Do you need anything?<br>L: oh please , stop doing that .. I am fine and no one needs to worry - she said smiling- all I want is to eat Rufus waffles because I am so hungry - which made everyone laugh. But deep inside Rufus felt very guilty and weak, very weak but he dint want Lily to notice that, he had to stay strong for her.  
>Serena came out of the elevator.<br>S: mom, good morning, how is you?  
>L: oh darling im just fine, im happy that my famly is here with me .<br>S: might want to think twice about that she said after she glanced at Jenny and made everyone have a confused face- something smells good, I bet its waffles!

The elevator opened and everyone was shocked to see the person coming out of it!

L: William, what are you doing here?  
>W: just checking in on you!<br>R: you don t need to do that, Lily has a family of her own you know!  
>W: I know but Lily interrupted him we were just having breakfast, join if you want to - she said turning away and walking towards Rufus to kiss him.<br>Lily whispered to Rufus L: you don t mind, do you?  
>R: would anything change if I said I do?- he said kissing her.<br>L: I love you, Rufus!  
>R: me more!<p>

The breakfast table was awkward with William, Serena and Jenny and Rufus and Lily and Eric was the only one feeling out of place and almost the whole time everyone was silent. Everyone was relieved when they were done eating but no one could enjoy the tasty waffle because of the tension and the awkwardness.  
>After breakfast William and Serena left the house and Rufus went upstairs leaving Jenny and Eric to clean.<p>

Rufus was alone in his room thinking about Lily and cancer and browsing the internet to learn how effective it could be. Tears were about to roll down his face but he tried with all his strength to fight it but he just... how can he when the love of his life, his wife, his soul mate, the person he loves the most is fighting from something that is proven to be very dangerous? Just when he lost the strength to fight his tear Lily walked in and she could almost hear her heart break when she saw him crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 L: Rufus, darling what s wrong?  
>Rufus dint notice Lily was inside and when he heard her voice he looked up and was lost for words.<br>R: hmm, nothing I was just hmm, just .  
>Lily sat down next to him understanding the situation he was in.<br>R: I wanted to be strong for you, but the truth is I am not, I cant imagine what is going to happen, I cant lie to myself that everything will be fine.  
>L: shh- she said placing her fingers on his lips- everything will be just fine honey.<br>R: how can you say that Lil? You don t know how dangerous cancer could be!  
>L: I know, I know but you told me that our love can fight anything, so have hope; everything will be fine because our love is stronger than the effect of cancer.<br>R: I love you- he said hugging her and placed his head on her chest like a baby- I love you very much Lil.  
>Lily herself knew how effective cancer could be, she had a chance of dying and she herself dint believe what ever she just told Rufus because its cancer, its not a simple thing but she couldn t see Rufus weak and crying, she kissed his hair and a tear rolled down her cheeks.<br>She quickly wiped the tear off when Rufus was just about to look at her.  
>R: I am gong to the loft, Dan had something he wanted to talk about.<br>L: ok darling, I will miss you.  
>R: me too, Lily- he said kissing her lips and not letting it go for a long time.- he got up and left, leaving Lily behind, and as he left she started to cry, like she has never.<p>Dan was in the loft thinking about what just happened with him and Vanessa. Just then the door opened and Rufus came in. Dan was happy to see him but he could not help but notice that something was wrong with his father, he dint look like the person who is deeply in love with his wife.<br>D: dad? Is everyone ok?  
>R: yes son, just that something has happened with Lily.<br>D: with Lily? Dad what happened? Tell me?  
>R: Dan, Lily has cancer!<br>D: WHAT?- he almost yelled those words- Dad OMG, are you ok? What happened? How did it happen? Is there a cure? I mean is she ok? how is eric and serena? Dad? Answer me!  
>R: Son! I could only answer if you let me!<br>D: sorry R: everyone is fine, Lily is fine, William, her ex husband is treating her and he seems pretty optimistic but I don t now I am clueless, I don t know whats going to happen. Anyway, you don t worry, what did you want to talk to me?  
>D: oh nothing, just that I think we broke up.<br>R: what? Today seems to be pretty good day- he said sarcastically.  
>D: dad I think you need to go back to Lily now I will be fine R: I know but when ever I see her I can t help myself being weak D: everything will be fine- He said hugging his dad. Rufus was proud if his son, he is all grown up, he left the loft with a big smile on his face. Just when he turned around, the door opened and he saw a blonde girl standing.<br>D: Serena?  
>S: hey dan! D: I heard about your mother, how is she?<br>S: she is holding in. im worried about Rufus though, he doesn t show it but he is really worried.  
>D: yea he was just here, he is just scared. So what bring you here.<p>

Serena told Dan what happened, with Jenny and Nate and all that.  
>D: im so sorry, I don t know what Jenny s problem is. Anyway, I broke up with Vanessa if it makes you feel any better.<br>S: im not going to ask why but it actually does feel better.  
>S and D stared at each other and before Dan could say anything, Serena blocked his lips with hers.<p>


	4. Oh God!

Chapter 4 Lily took a long shower after Rufus left and her eyes had blood shots from all the crying. She was still in the shower not expecting Rufus anytime soon.  
>R: Lil? Lil are you there? Lil?<br>Oh shit, Rufus is here, Lily quickly stopped the water from running.  
>L: honey I am in here, taking a shower.<br>R: oh ok.  
>L: you are early, I thought you would take time.<br>R: I know but I wanted to spend some time with my lovely, beautiful wife- he said smiling lying on the bed as he was very tired.  
>L: oh good I thought you already got fed up of me she said smiling too. Wrapped herself with the robe and tried her best to make the blood shots on her eyes go away. And went out of the washroom onto her room and noticed Rufus sleeping; he looked like an angel sent from above for the only purpose to make her happy. She went and kissed his forehead and got dressed and laid beside him, it was barely evening but both of them were tired from all the thinking and crying that they fell asleep instantly.<br>Rufus jumped out of the bed when he heard some one knocking the door loudly which made Lily wake up too. Rufus went and opened the door.  
>E: its almost evening and you both are already asleep?<br>R: hmm, yea we were just tired.  
>E: tired? From doing what?- after he realised what he has asked oh don t bother answering that.<br>L: Eric, whats wrong dear? E: nothing mom, just the fact that there s a catfight going on downstairs.  
>L: cat fight? Who?<br>E: well, Jenny and Serena!  
>R: what?<br>E: yea mom, you may want to come before they destroy your art and furniture- he said grinning. L: oh God my house!

S: what your problem? Other than the fact that I live in the Upper East Side and I was popular in school and I have the cutest boyfriend?  
>J: first of all Serena, even I live in the Upper East Side now, second, I am the Queen in school and third NATE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! Jenny almost screamed.<br>R: Jenny! Whats going on here?  
>S: mom jenny wants to ruin my life, she made Nate break up with me!<br>J: well, why are you blaming me for that? I did make Nate break up with you but dint that end up fine? I mean you did Kiss DAN! Right after you broke up!  
>L: Serena is that true?<br>S: hmm J:I saw them dad!  
>S: I did kiss him but that s not the matter, what matters is that Jenny ruined my life J: I dint ! I knew you weren t happy with Nate because you are still in love with Dan! And as long as you are with Nate you weren t going to realize that and I wanted you to realize that because even Dan is still in love with you and you both belong together.<br>S: its not your choice to chose whom I wanna be with and whom im in love with and not.  
>J: it was because i dint want my brother hurting over you!<br>S: if your intention were that then you should have done it some other way instead of making Nate hate me J: why do you care about Nate?  
>S: because im not fine with people hating me for no reason unlike you!<br>J: what I said was true! You did go with Carter S: I did but I left him in the middle of the road , which you would know IF YOU FUCKING DINT JUMP INTO CONCLUSION!  
>L: Enough! Its enough! Now!<br>R: Jenny get out! Just get out!  
>J: DAD?<br>R:GET OUT NOW!  
>Jenny walked out of the elevator and everyone turned to face her and the elevator and just when they turned their back on the elevator, they noticed Lily fall down.<br>R: LIL? LILY? Lilly? Wake up?  
>S: mom? OMG mom? Get up?- she said and went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water and sprinkled it onto her face.<br>E: mom? R: LIL?

Dan was alone in his loft.  
>D: Jenny? What are you doing here?<br>J: dad kicked me out!  
>D: I wouldn t blame him! Jen what you did was wrong!<br>J :no Dan I did it for you! I mean what was I thinking trying to help my brother? Whom am I kidding?  
>D: Jenny, what you did was wrong! Your intentions may have been good but your method was wrong!<br>J: who cares? Now everybody hates me! I am going to go to my room, that is if you don t kick me out too.  
>Dan was disappointed, he knew what Jenny was turning into but it was too late to turn her back into what she used to be; unspoiled!<br>As Jenny was going to her room the phone rang.  
>J: hello? What? OMG! Yea we are on our way!<br>D: what happened? J: its Lily and she is in the hospital! And its serious D: OMG J: lets go now!  
> <p>


	5. There is still hope

Chapter 5 Rufus, Serena and Eric were in the hospital. Just then Dan and Jenny arrived.  
>D: dad? What happened? How is Lily?<br>R: I don t know what happened. It seems that Lily fainted but we still don t know why she fainted. William is in there treating her and hopefully he will come out with an answer.  
>D: dad im so sorry, I hope Lily is fine.<br>R: me too son.  
>J: dad im so sorry, I dint know all this will cause Lily to faint.<br>R: what do you mean?  
>J: Lily fainted because of the fight right?<br>R: I don t think so and I hope not!  
>S: I hope mom is fine, im really freaking out.<br>R: everything will be fine Serena- he said hugging her and Eric.

Chuck and Blair also have arrived. Chuck was not going to come but Blair convinced him to, he couldn t bear the thought of losing Lily, he lost his father , his mother , he dint want to lose his step mother too.

S: chuck , im glad you came, mom will be really happy!  
>C: how is she?<br>S: we don t know yet dad is inside treating her, hopefully she will be fine.  
>B: S, im so sorry!- she said hugging Serena S: chuck dint Nate come?<br>C: hmm, he said he will, he is a bit busy. How are things with you guys?  
>S: we broke up!<br>C: are you sure? Because that s not what he said to me.  
>S: what did he say?<br>C: he said things have taken a turn but you guys are gonna work it out S: Oh God! - Remembering that she kissed Dan when she and Nate weren t really broken up

Rufus was losing control, he wanted to know how Lily was doing but there was no way, he wanted to open the door and burst inside and hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay.  
>S: DAD!<br>R: omg what happened is everything ok  
>W: we are still trying to figure that out. Lily is unconscious but hopefully she will wake up after sometime.<br>R: what do you mean you are still trying to figure that out?  
>W: Rufus let me do my job!<br>R: your job? Your job was to protect Lily and make sure she is fine. After she fainted you remember that you have to do your job? After she fainted Will? W: the cancer has spread to her brain, which caused her to faint; she fainted because she took a lot to her mind, which is not good for her!  
>R: and now you are telling that? That she fainted because she took a lot to her mind? Did you know about this before?<br>W: no I dint! - Rufus punched his face!.  
>R: you are her doctor, you WERE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING KNOW ABOUT THAT BEFORE HAND.!<br>D: Dad?  
>S: Rufus! What are you doing? - Rufus left feeling frustrated and really angry<p>

Rufus was sitting outside and crying, he has never cried like this before, he dint know what to do, his wife was inside battling with her life, he was hopeless and weak but he knew he had to stay strong for Lily and he knew nothing will happen to Lily because their love is strong and Lily said so herself.  
>D: dad? Are you okay? I mean what you did back there was pretty heroic but hmm why did you punch him?<br>R: I don t know, I was angry and I wanted to punch some one and I thought Will will be the perfect choice.- he and Dan laughed.  
>D: but dad don t worry, Lily will be fine with your love. Now lets go inside and wait inside with the rest of our family.<p>

S: dad? Are you ok?  
>W: hmm, I have never been punched before, I mean I have but I never thought I would be punched after being a doctor!<br>R: hmm, about that, im sorry, or whatever!  
>W: I have to go check on Lily R: Will, can I come?<br>W: yea hmm sure. Rufus and William left to see Lily.  
>S: Rufus is really worried.<br>D: yea he is, I hope Lily will be fine.  
>S: Dan, can we talk alone? Somewhere else?<br>D: sure whats up? they left telling everyone they are gonna get coffee D: Serena? What s wrong?  
>S: hmm, remember when we kissed today?<br>D: yea? S: well, I kissed you because I thought me and Nate were broken up but hmm, to our less fortune apparently we weren t and he still thinks that we are together D: so tell him your not?  
>S: but I don t want to D: you don t want to? What do you mean? you want to be with him? S: Dan, I can t just leave me! He dint do anything, I would be a horrible person if I dump him.<br>D: so what are we? Just some ex s who kiss when they think they broke up with their currents partners?  
>S; Dan please, understand me D: just forget it, I ll pretend that we never kissed, happy? - he left, leaving Serena confused.<p>

Jenny was outside the hospital and was shocked to see Nate.  
>J: Nate! Hey! What are you doing here?<br>N: oh I came to see Serena J: of so you forgave her?  
>N: yea I mean she told me she left Carter and all and I need to talk to her about why she left and all.<br>J: well, dint you guys break up? I mean she kissed Dan.  
>N: she kissed Dan? Okay, now you re lying to me!<br>J: no I am not I saw it N: Jenny , please he left, leaving Jenny stunned, who followed him. 


End file.
